Crown Princess Victoria
Crown Princess Victoria is the elder daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and Trish 's older sister. She is the Nymph of Sirenist and Nymph of Magist (later the Nymph of Domino) and the teacher of History of Magist at Alfea. Personality Victoria is Trish's older sister and the elder daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. She was also the last-known fairy to have acquired Sirenist. She was/is the spirit of an extremely powerful nymph, bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magist, as she was "killed" (actually cursed) sixteen years. Victoria demonstrates her resourcefulness; solving Trish's problem with finding the secret library of Domino by giving Trish her mask. With it, Trish would be seeing through Victoria's eyes and see Domino as she remembered it before it was frozen. Despite the fact that there is a constant aura of mystery and secrets about her, Victoria was a kind and loving woman, and a devoted sister to Trish (she willingly sacrificed herself for her younger sister), to whom she acts as a guardian spirit of sorts, guiding her through her troubles with both her magic and adventures, telepathically communicating with Trish if she has any trouble. Victoria's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death. Along with her age, Victoria's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious even if she has been seen to be powerful enough to fly without wings, although that could be because she was a Nymph (however it was never precised whether Nymph is a fairy form or just a title). Victoria is later revealed to be a Sirenix fairy, although it was still not explained what was the nature of a nymph and how she could fly without wings. VIctoria is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Victoria reveals her more playful side as she When Trish asks about the location of the ancient Book of Sirenix to Victoria, she is seen losing her calm demeanor out of concern for her little sister, since the dark spell that the Ancestral Witches had placed on Sirenix caused her to become a disembodied spirit and she feared that Trish might suffer the same fate as herself.acts as a ghost scaring Trish and in most of the appearances she made she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure after Trish frees a fish she was forced to eat, Victoria appears and tells Trish that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it tasted horrible. Trish had used her Sirenix wish to have Victoria fully restored to her physical body. Victoria and Trish were finally able to touch each other. This means that Victoria is finally free to live on her home world with her parents, older brother, and lttle sister at last and she is no longer bound to Lake Roccaluce or the source of Sirenix. History Pre-Series Victoria was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension : nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the magic of Friendship, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magist, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the disappearance of Friendship. She was apparently an extremely powerful fairy when she was the keeper of Friendship. Trish tells Sky that she first saw Victoria on the walls of a temple found at Magist, along with the other Nymphs of Magist, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magist. The Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the power of Friendship as their own, attacked her home world and destroyed it after threatening Erendor into breaking the promise he made to Oritel to protect Domino while the Company of Light was away fighting the witches.She was also the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of Friendship, which was transferred to Trish at her birth. She might have attended Alfea as a young fairy. To help protect her home world, VIctoria had acquired the ancient Sirenist transformation and, as a last resort to save her younger sister, Trish - and hence keep the magic of Friendship from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could not sense her magic. However, even if Victoria was ready to confront the Ancestresses, they had previously cast a dark spell on Sirenix, and when Victoria tried to defend herself and fight the Witches, the power turned against her instead and turned her into a disembodied spirit. After this the final battle against the Ancestral Witches and the Company of Light took place. Oritel and Marion, convinced that both their daughters had been killed, defeated and imprisoned Jonathan, who had lied to them that he was the one who killed both Trish and Victoria, in the Omega Dimension. They then fought the Ancestral Witches themselves and were able to defeat them and imprison them in the Obsidian Dimension, their birth realm, but before disappearing the Witches captured both Oritel and Marion, imprisoning them in Obsidian with them, and a wave of dark energy was released from the realm of Obsidian that turned Domino itself into a frozen place and captured all the inhabitants of Domino and imprisoned them as well in Obsidian. Magical Abilities After the destruction of her home world, Domino, Victoria's disembodied spirit went to dwell in Lake Roccaluce near Alfea (perhaps because she became a spirit because of the Sirenist curse and the Source of Sirenix is found in Lake Roccaluce), and she appeared to have lost none of her incredibly strong magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time because of her damaged connection to Sirenix. As one of the nine legendary Nymphs of Magist, as well as the Keeper of Friendship before Trish and a Sirenist fairy, Victoria is a very powerful fairy. She is assumed to have obtained at least Enchantix before earning Sirenix. Despite having relinquished the role of the Keeper of Friendship to Trish , Victoria still appeared to have retained some of its powers, as her magic was shown to be fire-based like her younger sister: throwing powerful blasts of heat energy, generating fireballs and fire-based force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, and even summoning dragons and explosions of varying intensities. She has a mask that is seen to have some magical powers such as showing Trish what Domino looked like before the Ancestral Witches destroyed it. With it, she can see Domino as it was before the witches destroyed her realm. As the Nymph of Domino, she is able to wield all elements and as an additional power, she can manipulate the Beast of the Depths, a creature stronger than Friendship.